Untitled
by nattherat
Summary: An OC-centric story set some time after the second series. A rodent hunting far from her pack lands finds herself whisked off to an unfamiliar dimension. Written in the hopes of getting back into practice, crit welcome. Most likely will not be continued.


Two minutes ago, I was making my way across Knight territory (food has gotten scarce in the other zones, it was a foolish idea to wander into danger like that, but I'm very hungry), when the strangest little suns surrounded me. You know, like those suns you get on top of sticks in those places with large packs that live in really really tall rocks? Only this time without the sticks. Lots of those, and I couldn't see for the brightness. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I felt discomfort in my stomach for a moment, and the next moment, I find, I don't know where I am. It doesn't smell the same, and it doesn't sound the same, and it doesn't look the same. There are...brightly coloured....things, I don't know...but then, I do, though not quite.

There's grey, lots of grey, oh Gods, this is part of the Knight's lair, I'm sure! I panic, I don't know how I got here, but I know I don't want to be here because this is exactly where creatures like me _die. _I hear a shout and I freeze. I mustn't freeze, if I freeze, they'll get me! But I am so scared, I can't describe how much I regret my decision to change my hunting grounds. I manage to shakily turn round towards the shout, and I see exactly what I feared.

There are two knights, I _might_ be able to take two. I won't be banking on it though. One is an imposing male, probably the leader, by the way he carries himself. The other a confident looking female. On second thoughts, I don't think I'd like to try and take on either. That sword looks dangerous and the electricity in both of their weapons is standing my fur on end. I can smell fresh air though, there's an exit somewhere, if I can find it, I can escape.

"Aaargh, are you even gonna listen?!"

What the...? Oh it's....the woman with the red hair, she's talking to me. Wait, I don't understand! Why is she talking to me? I thought they were going to kill me! This is so distressing, I have no idea what to do. She's still saying something! Am I supposed to reply?

"Save your breath Sparx, you can't reason with an evil,"

With a what? I didn't like the way he said that. That's the kind of tone that's usually followed by lots of pain, and lots of singed fur. That means I have to get out _now. _But where's a way out? I can't see any. I force myself to calm down, I'm not getting out of here alive if I insist on running around squeaking like a helpless ratlette. The breeze I feel is on my back. That must mean the exit is above me. There's a....a thing, some sort of central column to my right, lots of places to grip on it. A quick glance tells me it does indeed lead to the top of this building, and to the outside world. Perfect. I look back at the two Knights and ready all my muscles. I imagine once I start leaping up that thing, they won't be so eager to 'reason' with whichever 'evil' they're doing so with.

"Nice going Ace! It looks really happy now!"

"You tell Lord Fear to give up his search for the Amulet!"

I have absolutely no idea what they're talking about. But it sounds like an opportunity to leave without any harm coming to me, and if a Lightning Knight gives me a chance like that, I'm all too willing to take it.

I launch myself at the column, grasping anything jutting out from it to propel myself even higher until I find myself free from the confines of the building. Sometimes I really wish I planned things out, because now I've landed on the roof, it's become apparent to me how tall this building is, and how far down the ground is.

I suppose at least I'm not near the firing end of some weapon. I struggle to find a way down the side of the building, probably looking quite a sight as my claws kept losing grip on the smooth surface, and I kept slipping. I eventually land with a thud onto the grass. Not very graceful, I'm glad my brother didn't see that, I wouldn't hear the end of it. Now let's see, blue sky, sunny...strange structures with lots and.....oh no. Lots and lots of Lightning Knights. They must be, they all look alike. Oh Gods, what am I going to do? None of them can see me from that far away...I think. But I'm surrounded. I mustn't panic. I creep closer to get a better look, keeping out of sight behind bushes, and things I think are what they call vehicles. None of them are armed. The Knights I mean. I don't see any weapons. Though a lot of them might be hiding those wrist cannons under their clothing. Sneaky things. I decide that I have to leave, all thoughts of where I am, how I can get back, or what anything those two Lightning Knight's said meant have to wait until I've found a safe place to hide. Somewhere with lots of trees will be good. I think Knights must have a fear of trees or something because you never see any living in forests. My brother said something about them cutting down forests instead but I don't believe him, trees are really big, and if I can't fell a tree on my own, I doubt a human could do it.

To my delight, I see trees as I look around. Some of the closer ones are far too far apart, they wouldn't offer any protection, but the ones behind the structures (houses, they're called houses, I just remembered) look dense. How to get there though? There aren't many Knights around, I think I could make a run for it...but they might follow me. I'll have to sneak there. My heart sinks as I realise there aren't enough things to hide behind between the houses and I. A run for it, it is then.

I don't stop to think, I just hurl myself from behind the bush that was covering me, right amidst the humans. I briefly hear their exclamations as I dash towards the nearest house, leaping over the white spiky obstacle in the way and throwing myself into the greenery behind it. As I get my breath back beneath the leaves, the distant shouts make me realise I can't stay here. This area seems relatively deserted though. There must be restricted access to the houses and bits around the houses. Though nothing but a small pointy white-painted wooden thing isn't very good for restricting access if you ask me. Behind me is a very tall version of it though, that looks like an improvement. It occurs to me that I might have stumbled upon a somewhat primitive Knight settlement. There's certainly no forcefields, troops, and otherwise painful objects hindering me here.

I notice a burrow at the base of the wooden barrier. It's much too small for me to get through, but it suggests to me that there is a far more creature-friendly place on the other side. The barrier isn't _that_ tall. Rearing up on my hind legs gives me the height I need, and I spy a lovely field full of trees on the other side. Perfect, that's exactly what I was looking for. It's a bit of a struggle to haul myself over the wood, but I manage it, once again performing a particularly clumsy and awkward landing. I think this time though, I would've rather liked my brother to have seen, anyone to have seen, just so I know I'm not here on my own.

I settle myself down, there are all sorts of little flowers shooting up from the ground. The pollen makes me wrinkle my nose, but it's not overpowering. I can rest here in comfort, and I don't think the Knights will follow. It's another very empty area. I don't think humans like grass, they seem to stay away from it. I wish I was a herbivore. I still haven't eaten, and now I really have no clue as to where to find something to eat. I'm sure I'll find something soon though, something, and someone. There are Lightning Knights here, and I can be sure that where there are Lightning Knights, there's some faction of the Carnival rebelling. It's only a matter of time before I find them.

**Notes: Sorry about the particularly weak finish. And also most of all, sorry for the OC. I haven't written for a number of years, and I wanted to ease myself back into it by writing a character with no established personality to adhere to. If you've decided to overlook the blatant self-insertion, I thank you kindly for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed what you've read. I appreciate feedback and crit, I haven't written for so long, I imagine there's a great deal wrong with my writing you can pick out ;) Feel free to tell me.**


End file.
